Levi vs Mikasa
by 4evrdisturbed
Summary: Levi and Eren can't seem to get any free time with each other. Rated M for lemon in chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

Eren had no clue where the corporal was taking him. He was just sitting around their campfire with some of the other special operations squad when Levi grabbed his hand and said he needed to speak with him in private. The squad had been out on this mission for just a few days and were heading back when they had decided to camp for the night and make it back to the castle the next day. It was an easy mission only a supply run. Levi thought it would be a great opportunity to spend time with Eren since only a few other squad members were coming with them.

"Uh corporal, where are we going?" Eren eyed his superior, and lover, with confusion and wariness. "Did I do something?" he asked hesitantly. He was never sure with Levi, could never tell what his emotions were, his senior officer was very good at hiding those types of things.

Levi kept dragging Eren through the forest, dodging trees and fallen branches. "YOU didn't do anything, it's that damn overprotective sister of yours." Levi was glaring as if said sister were standing in his way. Eren understood now. For the past couple of weeks, ever since him and Levi had gotten together, Mikasa was constantly trying to keep Eren away from Levi. She had told Eren that she didn't trust 'that chibi' with her brother. That he was only out to hurt Eren. He had to admit it was getting pretty out of hand. Every time he and Levi tried to have some alone time Mikasa was right there, interrupting. Now it all made sense why Levi had volunteered to go on this mission, why he had dragged Eren with him.

"oh good I thought I was-" Eren didn't get to finish his sentence as Levi shoved him against a tree and covered his mouth with his own. Eren shut his eyes and let himself melt into the kiss. Someone moaned, but neither could tell who had done it, it really had been awhile, and just this kiss was enough to get them both aroused.

Eren threaded his fingers through Levi's hair an pulled him closer. Missing the feeling of having his lover's body against his. Levi wrapped his arms around the younger's waist and shoved his thigh between Eren's legs. Eren gasped and broke the kiss, Levi took this opportunity to kiss and lick his boyfriend's sensitive neck. Levi was sucking a particularly sensitive spot on Eren's neck when his lover's head shot up.

"did you hear that?" Eren asked, looking around the forest worriedly. Levi tried to clear the lust fogging his brain. He was a soldier, he had to make sure his team was secure, and out of danger. He listened, but didn't hear anything, apparently neither did Eren.

"It was probably just one of the horses, or Hanji going on about one of her experiments," he said reassuringly, "we're not too far away from camp, so we could probably hear them." Eren nodded, and gasped as Levi moved his thigh against Eren's groin again, and kissed him hard, teeth clacking and lips swollen.

Levi moaned and opened his mouth to lick Eren's bottom lip. Eren had just opened his mouth to invite his lover's tongue in when they both heard a loud boom. Levi paused, that sounded like-

"titan." Eren whispered. Sure enough a smaller 5 meter titan was barreling towards them with its next meal on its mind and the two men in its sight.

"Son of a bitch!" Levi exclaimed, this was getting ridiculous. Eren looked on with shock as Levi used his 3D maneuvering gear to launch himself at the titan. When they were on missions they never took their gear off, just in case a situation like this were to happen.

Levi was fed up. He couldn't get one damn minute for just him and Eren.

Eren quickly shot after Levi to help with taking down the titan. He thought his lover wouldn't even need his help but still. Eren soon noticed the other squad members were zipping through the forest along side him. Their gear making whooshing sounds as the wires passed and latched on to a tree. All of them were trying to get to the titan to help Levi, should he need it. But it seemed Levi didn't need, or want, the help of his comrades.

Levi used his gear to latch onto the titan, and lined himself up to get the perfect clean cut. Slicing through the titan's nape. Still incredibly angry that this stupid beast had interrupted him and Eren, Levi lodged his sword into the titan's shoulder to use as a handhold to stay on the beast's back until it fell to the ground with loud thud, swirling dust and dirt around them.

As the cloud of dust cleared Eren and the other squad members saw Levi using the titan to let off some of his pent up rage. He was continuously stabbing the titan with his swords. When he was done, Levi jumped down from the titan and walked past the startled stares of his team.

Eren looked worried, "um Levi are you ok?" Levi glared at Eren.

"no." he said sharply, "I'm horny and frustrated." Levi heard someone giggle and he sent them a glare, promising death. Whoever it was quickly and smartly shut up. Apparently a horny and frustrated Levi was a dangerous Levi.

As the corporal was passing Eren heard him mutter, "if it's not Mikasa it's a fucking titan. What's next Eren turning into a titan, Erwin finding us and getting us both in trouble, Hanji… doing Hanji things." Eren just giggled and followed his lover back to camp. They had all decided to walk back to camp to conserve fuel for their gear. Levi and Eren were at the back of their little group. Eren grabbed his lover's hand and twined their fingers together.

Levi looked at Eren. "Due to that little incident," he growled practically spitting the word 'incident', "I doubt we'll have any alone time for the rest of this mission." Eren smiled and brought their linked hands to his lips to kiss Levi's knuckles softly.

"we'll find time when we get back, I promise." Levi looked at him doubtfully.

"not with Mikasa there, I swear her goal in life is to cockblock me." Eren just sighed. But he had to agree, after all his sister more or less told him so. He looked at Levi, who was glowering and grumbling about stupid overprotective sisters, and sighed. At least I know I won't get bored Eren thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi POV

It's been a week since the mission where the titan interrupted me and Eren, and I _still _haven't had any alone time with my boyfriend. I swear to god Mikasa's out to get me. Ever since she first found out we were together, when she walked in on us making out in my office. It had been just heating up, I had his shirt off and my hand on his- better stop thinking about that before I get hard. I'm in the training area with some of the other members. I'm sure if any of them saw I had a hard on they would be making jokes till I killed them.

Eren's not too far from me working on his arms, while I work on core. He's got his shirt off, his lean torso sweating and muscles shifting under smooth skin, and I really need to look away. God damn but it's been so long since I've even been able to touch him. I had to do something to change that.

I looked at Eren still working hard, but looking tired. "Oi brat, you about done?" I asked, I needed to get him alone to go over my plan for tonight. He nodded out of breath and I had to, yet again, look away. "Good, let's go I have to talk to you." Eren grabbed his shirt and scampered over like the obedient little boy he was. I had to hold back a smile at that thought. As we stepped into the castle and headed down a hallway Eren looked at me, "What did you need to talk to me about sir?" I don't know why he insists on calling me that when we're alone, I've told him he doesn't have to. Although I will admit it does get me a little flustered when he calls me that. Ok I seriously need to stop.

"Do you think you'd be able to sneak out of your room tonight," I looked at him, "without waking Mikasa?" Understanding dawned on his face and he gave me a wink. "Sure I can do that, it has been awhile hasn't it?"

"A fucking week." I said. Eren giggled. As much as Eren _can _giggle.

"A week isn't that long." he said and I gave him a deadpan look just shook my head. "it is when I can't touch you." I said feeling embarrassed that I actually said something so… so … cheesy . Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eren look at me with wide eyes. He smiled like an idiot and suddenly I found myself pushed against the wall. Eren smashed his lips against mine clumsily. Before I could actually start to enjoy the kiss, he moved slightly away, "Why do we have to wait 'til tonight?" Eren breathed against my mouth.

Just as I was about to answer Mikasa came storming down the hallway. She walked right up to us and picked Eren up like he was nothing, throwing him over shoulder. "Bastard." she hissed at me and carried a protesting Eren away. Since he was facing me I looked him in his eyes and mouthed 'tonight'. he gave a small nod and continued to protest as Mikasa turned the corner. I couldn't wait. I had to go to my room and get things ready. But first I needed a shower, all that sweat from working out was drying and sticking to my skin and clothes. Disgusting.

####

It was just past midnight and I was waiting a few doors down from Eren's and Mikasa's room. The damn girl demanded to share with him, thinking I was going to defile her precious Eren or some other bullshit. She really needed a hobby.

I heard a the hinges of one of the old doors squeak and looked over to see Eren closing his bedroom door, wincing at the noise. He saw me and I could see his eyes shine even in the little light in the hallway. He hurried over and grabbed my hand and sterted running in the direction of my room. Apparently he was as excited and pent up as I was because as soon as we in a corridor with no doors I was shoved against a wall for the second time that day.

Eren was kissing me, sloppy, wet kisses. He pulled my hair lightly and licked my lips asking for permission, which of course I granted. He groaned into the kiss and I was lost. I flipped us so I was the one pinning Eren to the wall. I licked and bit a trail down his neck, I know how sensitive he is there and his moans were music to my ears. I grabbed his leg and brought it up to wrap around my waist. I grabbed his ass and hoisted him up so his other leg could wrap around my waist.

"Eren? Brother?" You have got to be fucking kidding! We both turned our heads to see who was interrupting. Sure as shit Mikasa was standing in the hallway. Although she looked different than she usually does. Almost scared. She was looking at Eren with wide tear filled eyes. Eren dropped his legs from my waist and gave me an apologetic look.

"what's wrong Mikasa?" he asked worriedly, walking to Mikasa and enfolding her into his arms. Arms that were supposed to be wrapped around my neck. Although even I had to admit she looked like hell, as if she had seen a ghost. She clutched at his shirt and dropped her head to his shoulder. "I… I had a nightmare and when I woke up you weren't there." she sniffled and buried her face in his neck glowering at the wet from when my tongue was roaming his throat. Mikasa quickly moved and laid her head on his chest. Eren stroked her hair and whispered something I couldn't hear.

Eren looked back at me with me another apologetic look. "I'm gonna walk her back to our room." he looked really apologetic now. "I'm gonna have to stay with her until she falls asleep." I glowered but it was only halfhearted I did feel a little bad for her. I knew how bad nightmares were, especially with the life we have to live. I nodded and watched him walk Mikasa down the down the hallway. As they were rounding the corner Mikasa looked up at me and suddenly she wasn't the sad scared little girl. She was giving me an absolutely evil smile, and right before she turned the corner gave me a wonderful view of her middle finger before turning into Eren again and the disappeared around the corner.

That. Little. Shit. Oh it is so on.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi POV

At this point it was no longer about just being able to spend time with Eren, but about getting back at Mikasa. Don't get me wrong, I still definitely want Eren, but that stunt she pulled the other night was a breaking point for me, who the hell does she think she is, Eren's keeper? She may be his sister but Eren is my lover, and I deserve to be a part of his life just as much as she does. A part of his life? Jeez my thoughts were getting sappy.

I shook my head as I walked down a corridor in the castle. I wasn't sure exactly where I was, I was just walking. I needed time to myself to think of a plan to get Eren, and to get back at his meddling sister. Usually when I need to think I go to my study, or my room, but that's when I'm planning out a mission or a new strategy to take out a titan. This planning is something different and, I hate to say it, harder. Damn that girl was good. But I was determined to be better.

I had to think of something that would give me alone time with Eren, while also pissing Mikasa off to no end. I was taken out of my daydreaming when I heard footsteps coming from behind. I knew these footsteps. I turned around and saw Irvin standing behind me.

"I need to speak with you'" he said "please come with me, we can talk in my office."

As it turned out, my planning had to be postponed. Irvin had gotten word that there were titans roaming about not too far from the former HQ. My team and I were to ride out to take care of them. Since I was going, Eren had to come. And since Eren had to come Mikasa and Armin also had to come. Stupid brats. Personally I had nothing against the blond, but I was still unhappy with him spending time with Eren.

Jealousy? Perhaps. But I had never felt this way about anyone or anything and it was disconcerting. If this is love then I'm glad I've never felt it before. The way my emotions are constantly fluctuating going from elated , though I would never let it show, to horribly jealous and sometimes even depressing is horrendous. But I have to say, when I'm with Eren the depression never makes an appearance. My heart beats erratically and my palms get slightly sweaty, but never do I feel bad.

We had been riding for about three hours when the first booming footsteps were heard. We had finally reached the titans. They were tromping about near the edge of the forest. There were still trees around but not many, so we had to use our gear to fasten on to the titans. There weren't a lot of titans, about four, but they were big. Every member of my team was busy trying to take down these damn beasts.

There was a reason I hand picked this team. They were the best of the best, and they were certainly proving it. Hanji and Reiner were taking out a 10 meter titan while I was lining up my shot to get the perfect clean cut. There. I lined up the shot that would allow me to kill this thing. I shot myself forward and sliced the nape of the titan's neck, shoving my swords into its neck to hold on while it fell to the ground. The dust had cleared and I stepped out looking automatically looking towards the last titan to be taken down.

Eren was just shooting his 3D maneuver gear to latch on to the titan when the line suddenly snapped. My stomach leapt up into my throat. Before I even realized what was happening I launched myself in the direction that Eren was dangling, the titan was moving too much so Eren wasn't able to dig his sword into the titan to hold on. Just as the huge hand was about to grab Eren, I grabbed him, cut his remaining line and shot us into the forest where it would be easier to land and check him over. Eren was breathing hard. The adrenaline of almost being killed was making him sweat and pant.

Just as we were speeding into the trees I saw Mikasa glaring at me from a branch high in tree at the edge of the forest. She looked pissed, probably because I saved Eren instead of her. If my arms had free I would've taken a page from her book and flip her off. But since I had Eren in my arms I had to settle for a smug smile.

I flew a ways into the forest and dropped us onto the ground. I set Eren gently down on the dirt and proceeded to check him over.

"I'm alright corporal." Eren tried to sound brave but I could hear a slight tremor in his voice. I decided to play along.

"Alright if your sure?" he nodded and I couldn't help but looking at him appreciatively. He was panting and sweaty, his hair sticking to his face and his eyes looking a tad wild. He looked amazing, like when we were able to find some alone time to spend together without being interrupted. I kissed him. Eren made a surprised sound but I nipped his bottom lip and he soon fell in to the kiss, moaning as I slid my tongue into his mouth and lowered us both onto the ground.

"I love you Eren." I whisper against his mouth. Oh shit. Eren froze and was staring at me with wide eyes.

"w- what?" screw it, I already said it once.

"I said I love you Eren." I kissed him again softly. Glad that he kissed back, and that he didn't punch me or something.

"Levi" he whispered as we broke apart. Here it was, either he was going to return my feelings or he was going to break off our relationship, and my heart. "I-"

"Eren, are you ok?" Mikasa. Son of a bitch.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren POV

"I love you Eren." Levi had me on the ground of the forest kissing me senseless when he whispered those words against my lips. I froze I couldn't believe it.

"W-what?" maybe I had heard him wrong, though I doubt that I did.

Levi looked me in the eyes and the words that left his mouth were said with conviction, "I said I love you Eren." ok so I hadn't heard him wrong.

"Levi" there was no turning back, I had to tell him. "I-"

"Eren, are you ok?" Mikasa. My god I loved her to death but she had the worst damn timing. Levi shifted above me to look at Mikasa. She looked a little startled, that must have been one hell of a glare Levi was giving her. Though I couldn't really blame him, she really couldn't have had worse timing. I shifted under Levi to look at Mikasa a little better.

"look, Mikasa this really isn't-"

"Are you hurt Eren, did Levi do something to you?" she was glaring at Levi now, and he looked like he would rip her apart.

"Mikasa I'm fine." she looked at me again. "I really am fine, but this is really not a good time Mikasa. I need to talk to the corporal alone." I tried to tell with my eyes how important this was. But apparently my telepathic abilities were a bit nonexistent because Mikasa came over and grabbed me by the hand and pulled me from under Levi. She picked me up, even though I was more than capable of walking. Before we got too far I looked back at a speechless Levi. I mouthed 'later' to him and saw him nod once, before getting up and shooting off into the trees, the cables from his gear making a whooshing noise as he left.

"Now that he's gone, you can tell me the truth Eren, did Levi do anything to you? Did he hurt you?" she looked down at me with concerned eyes. This was getting out of hand. I struggled out of Mikasa's arms and turned to face her.

Looking in to her eyes I said, "Mikasa I love you, you're the best sister someone could ask for, but I'm a big boy. The corporal and I are together and," I sighed looking up at her, I said in the strongest voice I could muster, "and I love him." Mikasa looked startled.

"Eren you can't be serious, he's just out to use you he…" she trailed off at the glare I was giving her.

"using me?!" I was mad. "Mikasa he is not using me, damnit it's none of your business what I do with Levi anyway!" Mikasa looked startled at my outburst. After the shock wore off she looked down at her feet.

"Eren I just want to protect you." she sounded broken and that shattered my heart. I pulled her into my arms and she hugged me fiercely.

"I love you Mikasa, but I don't need protecting." I hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry" she whispered into my chest. I held her a little longer until we heard the sound of our comrades coming. I pulled away and watched Mikasa dry her eyes on her jacket sleeve. I lightly punched her arm and smiled slightly at her. She gave me a watery grin in return..

Levi was one of the last people to return to the place where we left our horses to fight the titans. I looked at him with a smile, and saw that that he looked… nervous?

As he walked by me to get to his horse I grabbed his sleeve.  
"Can we talk when we get back?" I asked. He nodded and gave me a small smile and continued on to his ride.

###

After three long hours we finally made it back to the castle. After putting the horses back into the stables we all headed to the places we needed to go to relax after a mission. I ran up to Levi and grabbed his arm

"Can we talk?" I asked.

He nodded and said "Of course, we can talk in my room." he looked hesitant and looked around.

I smiled, "I had a talk with Mikasa, she won't be interrupting us anymore." Levi looked so relieved. I couldn't help but smile a little. As we were walking down a hallway in the castle I grabbed Levi's hand and twined our fingers together. He looked at me and smiled. He's been acting differently since Mikasa interrupted us that last time. I wonder what was going through that head of his.

As we came to Levi's room I tightened my hold on his hand as he opened the door. I walked past him and stood at the foot of his familiar bed. We'd been in here together a few times, but each time we tried to be together we'd get interrupted by something or other. I went back and grabbed Levi's hand and brought him to the bed with me.

"Look Eren," Levi began before I could say what was on the tip of my tongue. "I'm sorry if what I said made you upset or nervous,"

"Levi."

" I honestly didn't mean to just blurt it out."

"Levi."

"And in the middle of a forest no less! I'm such an idi-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"Shut up corporal." he looked startled and was about to say something else before I kissed him again. "I love you too." I said and stared at his face. Levi looked at me wide eyed and then a huge smile graced his face. I had never seen such a look of happiness on his face. I smiled at him again "I love you so much Levi." I whispered. He kissed me hard. Both of us smiling into the kiss. He deepened the kiss and I tilted my head to keep it going. He licked my lip and sighed into my mouth as I granted his tongue entrance. I moaned and twisted my fingers into his hair as he sucked on my tongue.

We kept at it until I broke the kiss first my lungs needing the oxygen. Levi gave me a heated look, his eyes half closed and his lips shining with both of our saliva. I've never seen anything so beautiful. I tightened my hands in his hair and brought him closer to me, our bodies flushed against each other. I felt his hard length against my thigh, mine rubbing against his hip. Levi wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up. I was a little surprised and wrapped my legs around his waist keep my balance. Levi's small lanky body hid his great strength,

He carried me to the bed and laid me down, staying between my legs. He brought his lips near mine. "I love you." he whispered against my lips, much like the first time he uttered those words. He pecked my lips, my cheeks, my nose, my forehead, and even my eye lids muttering 'I love you' after every kiss. Finally he bent down and sucked a particularly sensitive spot on my neck.

"Levi." I gasped. He knew all the sensitive areas on my neck. He licked and nipped his way down my neck and sucked at my collarbone. His hand wandered down and up my shirt. I sat up and he took my shirt off. As he licked and sucked my chest I started to work on the buttons of his shirt. After all the buttons were undone, some being across the room because I didn't have the patience to unbutton each one. I ran my hands down up his stomach and chest. I tweaked one of his nipples and heard him gasp.

"Eren, so good." he whispered and licked a line down my sternum and back up again. Oh god it felt so good! He swiped his tongue across my left nipple and ground his hips down against mine. The double assault was too much and I moaned, an embarrassingly loud moan, and raised my hips so I could rub our lengths together through the fabric of our pants. I moaned again when Levi rubbed his hand against my cock through my pants.

"Levi, please," I gasped again, "touch me." he chuckled.

"I am touching you Eren." to prove it he squeezed me through my pants again.

I groaned, "you know that's not what I mean." I panted out. Levi just chuckled again before undoing the button and zipper of my pants and pulling both pants and underwear down my legs. I laid there open and exposed to Levi's gaze. He was between my legs again and whispering in my ear, "you're so beautiful Eren, I love you so much."

"I love you too." I said breathlessly and moaned as he ground against me again. I reached for the button on his pants and got them undone. I pushed them down as far as I could and Levi finished taking them off. Oh god he was perfect. His cock standing proud just like Levi. I reached down and gave his length a tentative stroke. This is farther than we've ever gone before and I was excited and terribly nervous.

Levi groaned and panted out, "Eren, I, I want to be inside you."  
"yes," I whispered "yes, yes." he whimpered as I stroked him again.

"We're gonna need something to make it easier." he whispered against my shoulder, "I'll be right back." Levi got up from the bed to fetch something from the bathroom. As soon as his body left mine I felt cold so I curled up slightly, forgetting that it was still fall outside.

Levi came back shortly with a bottle of shampoo. I looked at him quizzically. "it's all I had." he said defensively. I smiled and nodded. He climbed back onto the bed and opened my knees shifting so he was between them again. "ok Eren, you're going to have to relax, this might hurt. I nodded shakily and watched as he opened the bottle and poured a generous amount of shampoo onto his fingers. At the first touch to my entrance I flinched and whimpered.

"Shhh," he soothed "it's ok Eren just relax, I'll stop if you want me too." at that I shook my head and tried my best to relax. Levi slid the first finger in and started thrusting it slowly in and out. It was a little uncomfortable at first but not painful. After a little while he added another finger. I hissed. It hurt! Levi tried distracting me by whispering in my hear how much he loved me. When that didn't work, Levi continued to whisper sweet nothings into my ear and then he reached between my legs and grabbed a hold of my cock. He stroked it softly then picked up the pace a bit. I didn't notice the pain as pain as much with the overwhelming pleasure and soon Levi had three fingers in me, he crooked his fingers as if searching for something, and then he stroked something inside me that made me see stars.

"what," I gasped. "was that?"

Levi chuckled, "Your sweet spot." he murmured and then stroked it again. I arched up off the bed and Levi pulled his fingers out. He grabbed the shampoo bottle again and squirted more onto his palm. He lathered himself up and positioned himself at my entrance. "you ready?" he asked.

I nodded and grit my teeth as he started to slowly enter me. He was a lot bigger than three fingers and it felt like I was being split in two. Levi stopped halfway in and asked if I was ok.

"yeah I'm fine, keep going." he nodded and moved until he was seated fully inside me.

"Oh god Eren," he groaned, "you're so tight." watching his face contort into something akin to ecstasy I moved my hips as a signal for him to continue. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in at the same pace, he kept the pace slow until he hit that spot deep inside me and something in me snapped I thrust my hips upwards urging him to go faster. He picked up the pace and continued to pound into me. I groaned and wrapped my legs around his waist. He reached between me and began stroking my cock to the rhythm of his thrusting and I soon came onto his hand and my chest. Levi grunted and came right after filling me with his warmth.

We were both breathless as he pulled out and collapsed next to me. He pulled me into his arms and I laid my head on his chest. It was silent for a while until Levi chuckled.

"what is it?" I asked tiredly, snuggling deeper into his chest, not caring about the mess we could clean it later.

"I'm just so glad Mikasa left us alone because I don't think I would've stopped if she walked in on us." I chuckled with him and we both fell asleep with contented smiles on our faces.

The End


End file.
